Help me!
by jazzaJ
Summary: Zach rescue's Cammie from his mothers abuse. A Zammie tale of them falling in love
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gallagher girls**

**summary: Cammie is abused my Zach's mother. One day Zach finds Cammie and rescues her and they fall slowly in love.**

* * *

><p>I can hear footsteps coming down the hall towards my room. They are early today. Every day they will torture me in new ways trying to get information out of me. They tell me that when I give them the information they will kill me quickly, the only trouble is that I don't know what information they are talking about. My mother and father were killed in front of me when I was 5 (I am now 14)and I have been here ever since. Every year they will give me a new set of clothes and give me one of my parents old possessions, like a necklace or a ring my mother or father would wear and then a few months later they will take it from me and destroy it. They tortured me in both mental and physical ways. Sometimes I would wake up and forget who I was but after my daily beating I would soon remember.<p>

The footsteps got closer. Who would hurt me today? Would they bring in the man that looks like my dad and abuse me mentally or would they just hurt me?

The door opened. There was a boy around my age stood there, he had deep brown hair and piercing blue eyes. They would usually hurt me by now but he just stood there looking at me. "What has she done to you?" I heard him whisper to himself.

"I'm Zach and Your coming with me!" I stood up, my bones clicking. It hurt so much but I knew If I didn't get up fast enough he would hurt me more. I gave myself to him because I knew if I resisted they would break more of my bones. Zach grabbed my arm and I flinched. He started running and pulled me along with him.

"Arrg" My leg suddenly didn't respond and I fell on the floor. Zach turned towards me. "I'm s-so so sorry!" I sobbed, I didn't want him to hurt me.

"You don't need to be sorry, I'm trying to get you out of here!" What did he say? He is saving me! I started to cry out of happiness. He scooped me up bridal style and ran like the wind. I closed my eyes and hoped it wasn't a dream.

Zach stopped for a second and looked me in the eyes. "Cammie do you trust me?" I learn't to trust nobody while I was here but I felt something deep down in my chest.

"Slightly." I whisperd.

"There are thinks that are not very nice here! If I put this on your arm you will go to sleep for a while and I can break you out of here. I promise I won't leave your side." I gave him a nod and he slowly placed a small patch on my arm.

darkness soon took over.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know if I should carry on? I have BIG ideas!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**To ALL those lovely reviewers THANKYOU**

* * *

><p>I woke up, underneath me was a soft mattress. My body felt like it was on fire. I opened my eyes and stretched, causing my legs to "pop". I looked around and saw Zach in the corner of the room with a sour face, I didn't understand. I was free so he should be happy, Shouldn't he be?<p>

"I'm free?"I asked confirming what I knew.

He looked up, surprised I had spoken. "you are."

"Then why aren't you happy?"

He Chuckled. "I should be noting how you are feeling, your the one who has been trapped in there for god-knows how many years!"

I slowly got out of my bed, I could feel my leg again but It still hurt. I hobbled over to where Zach was sitting and climbed onto his lap. He looked surprised by my action but I didn't care. I needed comfort. I snuggled my body into his and again I felt this deep feeling in my chest. "Thank you so much, You saved me from hell and I will forever love you for it. I don't care if you don't love me back because obviously I only just met you but you are my savior." I cried into his chest while he rubbed soothing patterns with his hand on my back.

"I save people and kill people, it's my job." I flinched at the word "Kill". "What is your name?"

"Cameron Morgan, but my parents use to call me Cammie."

"Well Cammie, I have a confession." He smiled. "You don't actually love me, you only love what I did." It dawned on me that it was true, I hardly knew him and I am already declaring my love for him.

"I guess your right." I slowly moved off his lap. "So what happens next? If I am truly free, can I go?"

"No, sorry about that." He frowned and stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder. He was utterly beautiful. "The director said I have to take care of you until you are well enough to enter modern society." His green eye's sparkled when he said that. He looked like a god, I wouldn't doubt him if he said he was a god.

"Your so beautiful!" Those three words slipped through my mouth. I was mortified by what I just said, My cheeks went bright red and I dropped my eyes. Zach chuckled.

"Cammie look at me!" He said sweetly after he saw my embarrassment.

"No!" he placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head to meet his stunning emerald green eye's.

"Cameron, you are the most beautiful girl I have EVER met. You are strong and have survived years of endless torture and you are perfectly capable of having a normal conversation with me. You trusted me after seconds of knowing me and you are just...just...awesome!"

I smiled at him. "Thank you Zach. I don't know what I would of done without you."

* * *

><p>After a few weeks of me being forced by Zach to eat and drink and do other things "normal" people did, I had visitors.<p>

"A few of my friends are coming round, they are really nice people and they don't want to hurt you. If you do get worried or scared remember I am always with you. Here have this!" He gave my a silver necklace with a "Z" as a pendant. "This way you can't ever forget me." I was gobsmacked.

"Zach it's beautiful." I hoped silently that he wouldn't take it away from me, That he would not destroy it or destroy our friendship. "I love it!" He placed it on me and smiled. He leaned into me and I followed. Our lips were about to touch. Fireworks were going off inside my head, I finally had someone that cared about me.

"Ding! Dong!

The door bell rang just before our lips touched. I jolted upright and Zach went to open the door to let his friends in. There were three girls and three boys. They were obviously all couples as they were holding hands. Zach introduced me to them and we all started talking about our pasts. I had known about spies since I was little but they got me up to date on the spy world. They didn't ask me anything about my past and I respected them for it. I was very comfortable with all of them until Macey noticed my necklace.

"Cammie! Whats with the necklace?" They all looked closer, I blushed.

"A Gift." My cheeks heated up.

"From anyone special?" Liz asked, interested.

"Umm... Yes. Someone Very special!" I looked at Zach and he smiled at me.

"Why does the pendent have a "Z"?" Macey asked again. God, these were smart people.

"Who wants food?" Zach bolted of his chair and sets a plate on the table.

"I do!" I say whilst cramming my mouth full of food.

We talked and ate, the subject of my torture and the necklace not coming up. We just told each other stuff that was of no use to anyone but we had fun and laughed a LOT! I'd forgot how fun it was to speak to normal people. Halfway through our mind-less chit-chat Grant went into the kitchen and brought out drinks for the girls. He got me a glass of water, I gulped it down but it didn't taste like water and it burnt my throat. I didn't say anything because I wanted to be nice and not accuse him of doing anything wrong. He kept on getting me the same drink, I didn't want to say no because I didn't want to upset him because I had never had real friends before. After five glasses I got dizzy and the room started to spin. I felt like I was going to be sick so I decided to run to the bathroom. I tried to get of my seat but the world was spinning to fast. I finally got up and started to run but I fell over. The sick feeling suddenly vanished and I burst into fits of laughter.

"Cammie, are you ok?" Zach sounded so worried.

"You worry to-to-to-to much Zachy! I am great." I started to get the hiccups whilst I was laughing. Grant and Bex simultaneously burst into fits of laughter too.

"You spiked her drink! Didn't you!" Zach and Bex started to shout at each other. Bex sounded like she was joking but Zach sounded worried.

"Zach?" I said over there shouting.

"Yes?" He said whilst rushing over and helping me off the hard floor.

**ZPOV**

I felt bad for Cammie because she had so much happen to her and now this has happened. At least she can let her hair down. I don't bring up her torture and if we talk about it she ends up crying. She has stayed strong and isn't acting like anything has happened.

"Zachy. As my god I want you too take me too bed and rule my world tonight." She winked. I wish I could take her up on that offer but she is drunk and she didn't need anything else to worry about. The others burst out into fits of laughter.

"No Cammie. Your drunk!" After a few minutes of saying goodbyes to my friends I picked up Cammie and placed her into her bed.

"Thanks Zach." She pulled me into her bed with her and cuddled into me. She was so sweet. I soon found sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>ZPOV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of retching. I ran to the bathroom to see Cammie being sick into the toilet. I pulled back her hair from her face and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Go away!" She choked out.

"No! You need me!" She gave up and let me help her. After she was finished she stood up covered in sick . "Wash your face and I will bring you out some of my pajamas." Cammie only had a few sets of clothes and refused to wear the ones that the director sent us. I grabbed some of my superman boxers and a wife beater top. I came into the bathroom and Cammie was cleaning her teeth. I left the clothes there for her and went back to her bed. She came into the room and quickly got into the bed. I leaned over and hugged her, I rubbed soothing circles onto her arms. They weren't soft like normal arms, they had lumps and ridges. I threw off the covers and saw all the damage they had caused her. All along her arms and legs there were deep scars. She didn't have a single piece of skin that didn't have a scar on.

"On god! Cammie? what did they do to you?" She flinched under my glare.

"Please Zach! I don't want to talk about it." She sobbed. I cuddled into her again. She was damaged and needed my help.

"OK. Don't worry. Your safe." I went to sleep with mixed emotions that night. One of them may of been love.

* * *

><p><strong>It may not be long to you but for me this is the longest chapter I have written so far :D<strong>

**Please review (i will put the next chapter up quicker if you review)**


End file.
